


a deep blue sea on a blue blue day

by lovelyflowersinherhair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 08:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyflowersinherhair/pseuds/lovelyflowersinherhair
Summary: She didn’t exactly love the fact that she had been possessed by the most evil wizard of all mankind, but it had happened!





	a deep blue sea on a blue blue day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GirlOfSaltAndStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfSaltAndStars/gifts).



If there was one thing that Ginny had discovered over the course of her Second Year, it was that Hogwarts was bloody lonely. Sure, there had been no scholastic repercussions after the fact that she had been the one possessed by You-Know-Who’s bloody diary, but the fact that she hadn’t been expelled was cold comfort to her. Since she had spent the year prior being ensconced in a talking-possessive-diary, the typical Firstie socialization had been something that eluded her. The girls in her year were nice, she supposed, but they were also vapid. They really had nothing in common, even less so since she had been possessed by You-Know-Who, and that was something that very few people shared with her. It was just--it was hard. She didn’t exactly love the fact that she had been possessed by the most evil wizard of all mankind, but it had happened! 

The one bright spot in the entire sodding ordeal was that (having not been expelled from school) she was still able to be included in Ron and the twins lives, and even Percy’s, even though Percy was more interested in being Head Boy than bothering to check in on his only sister, and the twins enjoyed using her as a test subject entirely too much for their mother’s comfort. It was nice to have a group of people that she felt comfortable with. People that she could be just Ginny around, and not have the spectre of You-Know-Who lurking over her, like he was a giant bogeyman just waiting to snatch her. 

Sometimes Ginny feared that he was. That she would find him hidden in some dark corridor, ready to pounce, and take over her mind again. Even though she knew that he wasn’t--

That Harry had saved her. 

Mum and Dad said that the threat was gone, that Tom wouldn’t return, but Ginny noticed the looks that they exchanged amongst one another as they did. She wasn’t naive. No, she’d lost that right.

The only certainty that she held was that Harry and Ron had been the ones to save her -- to vanquish Tom before he’d stolen every aspect of her humanity -- and the fact that they had was something that she clung desperately to. No matter how uncomfortable hero-worship made Harry. 

Ginny sighed. She wondered if she would ever get over the fear, ever feel normal again. She wasn’t certain. 

She sighed once more.


End file.
